My Demons
by AkixYusei
Summary: Ever since losing Michael, Selene's had her good days, and her bad days. On her bad days, she can get violent and will lash out at the recruits during their training. Eve sees this and realizes she has to do something in order to stop her mother from hurting anyone else.


**Yes I know, it's been a while since a Beating of their Hearts update. I have no excuse except I have no idea how to get where I want to go in this chapter. I know how I want it to end, but other than that I'm stuck. However, I was listening to the song My Demons by Starset and it gave me the idea to write this fic. It's sad and it's probably the first time I've ever written a mother/daughter fic before so I apologize in advance.**

 **I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

It was hard to put it all into words, the feeling of absolute loss that came with the death of Michael. Some days, Selene found it too hard to get out of bed and be the ruler that the coven needed, and on other days, she was violent, lashing out at the recruits she trained. Many of them would come out of the sparring match beaten and bloodied and cursing her name. This day was one of those with recruit after recruit stepping into the arena and coming out with broken limbs and blackened eyes. David was watching with a critical eye, not sure how he was supposed to respond to this when he heard footsteps approach him.

"David?" Eve spoke softly to him, blue eyes confused as she turned to watch her mother in the ring, knocking another recruit to the ground. "What's going on? I haven't seen mother like this since I came to the coven." She was almost terrified of the woman, not sure what she was doing lashing out like this.

"I'm afraid this has become somewhat of a common occurrence since she lost your father." David responded, not turning to face her as he continued to watch Selene knock down another recruit. He flinched as he heard the slam of their body on the mat and the crack of a bone breaking. This was getting out of hand and he needed to stop her before any more recruits were put out of commission. "I'm going to step in." He took a step towards her, but was surprised when Eve was in front of him.

"That won't work." Eve commented, watching as her mother stepped off the mat for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow and catch her breath. She could feel the anger from her mother, resonating deep through the bond that the two of them shared. "She's too angry. You will just end up in the infirmary with the rest of them."

"What are you suggesting then?" David already had a sinking feeling he knew what she was going to suggest.

"Let me step in." Eve said, claws momentarily extending before they returned to her actual nails. "Mother won't hurt me, and maybe I could get her to see reason." She frowned when she saw David shake his head to her idea. "We both know that this is the only way she's going to stop."

"I will not let you put yourself in harm's way, Eve." David responded, his gaze returning to Selene who had already found her next victim… rather, sparring partner. The poor recruit was a fledgling vampire, barely in her first decade. She didn't have a lot of training under her belt, and yet she was already promising as a death dealer. Of course, against Selene she was going to be destroyed.

Nobody stood a chance against her.

Eve looked between the small recruit and her powerful mother and knew she had to step in. Already, the recruit, who Eve finally remembered was named Amber, was already backed into a corner and she saw the look in Selene's eyes that showed that she wasn't going to give her any mercy.

With her hybrid speed, she was in between her mother and Amber, grabbing her hand as she went to strike the young recruit. Eve's eyes were now black with a blue ring in the center, her wolf like teeth extending from her gums. She glanced at Amber, and growled, a warning to get out of there. She didn't need a second one, darting away from the mother and daughter.

"Eve, what are you doing!" Selene snapped at her daughter as she pulled her hand back "You are not to interrupt sparring matches."

"I'm giving you an opponent who can actually fight back." Eve growled, straightening her posture "I'm also trying to get you to stop. You're really hurting some of these recruits, mother. I've never seen you like this before."

She saw Selene shake her head before she looked up at her daughter. "If you want to spar, fine, we'll spar." Eve was dismayed to see that her mother didn't even seem to hear the second part of her statement, that she was so focused on fighting, on taking out her anger about losing Michael on anyone around her. At least Eve knew she could take whatever her mother threw at her, and stand her own in a fight.

Selene threw the first punch, her fist flying so fast that Eve was almost unable to dodge it, and it barely grazed her shoulder. Eve knew that she was better off focusing on stopping her mother, rather than actually fighting her. For now, she would just try to dodge every punch thrown at her. So far, she was doing a good job, until she failed to notice Selene ghosting behind her and punching her in the back so she fell forward.

Eve growled and jumped back up, the bruise that formed healing quickly afterwards. Her fangs snapped towards her mother in warning, acting more lycan than vampire at the moment as she tried to defend herself. She saw the razor-sharp focus in her mother's eyes, even though there was no emotion in her gaze except anger. It shook Eve. She'd never seen her mother so angry except once, when Antigen had gotten their hands on Eve after she had sworn to protect her.

She had hoped to never see Selene like that again.

"Mother, please." She begged as she dodged yet another kick from Selene, the elder's assault become much more frantic and determined to hit.

She hadn't been outmatched yet in a battle, and she wasn't about to let her daughter beat her either. Her electric blue eyes turned blinding white as she channeled the strength given to her by Alexander Corvinus so she could be faster and stronger. She knew that was probably the only way she could outmatch her in the fight.

Of course, what she didn't expect was when she threw her next punch; Eve caught her fist and held it. When they locked eyes, she saw that Eve's were no longer their hybrid coloration. Instead they were back to the blue that was so much like her father. Their strength was equal to Selene's surprise. Then again, she really shouldn't be shocked. Once Eve was older, Selene speculated that she would grow to surpass even the strongest immortal alive.

"Mom, that's enough!" Selene froze, startled by the fact that her daughter called her mom instead of 'mother' or by her real name. She tried to get her hand out of Eve's grasp but found that her grip was strong and she didn't think she'd be able to easily slip out.

"Hurting all these recruits isn't going to bring Dad back!"

The words hung in the air, neither mother nor daughter moving an inch. Selene stared at Eve with wide eyes, not even sure how she was supposed to react to something like that. Soon, however, tears began to fill Selene's eyes and roll down her face at the comment. The powerful vampire was now on her knees as sobs wracked her body. No one in the coven had ever seen her cry before, so no one was sure what to do. Her cries were harsh, agonizing and loud as she finally let go.

Ever since finding out about her mate's demise at the hands of Marius, Selene hadn't given herself the chance to feel, to let it truly sink in that he was gone. That she would never feel his arms around her and his lips on hers.

It never truly got to sink in that she was alone.

Lost in her thoughts, Selene almost failed to notice the small arms wrapping around her body, offering her comfort. She knew she shouldn't require her daughter's comfort, in fact, she should be comforting Eve in this. Not the other way around. And yet, here she was, a sobbing mess on the floor of the training room with her daughter comforting her.

It was a few minutes before Selene's tears subsided and Eve's arms fell from around her. They remained in silence for a few moments before Selene finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Eve." Selene was unsure of what else to say. She was still vulnerable, like a raw nerve. She knew that the moment she was alone with her daughter or just on her own again, she'd probably have a similar breakdown. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her in that moment of weakness. She was just glad that a majority of the coven seemed to have dispersed at this point, leaving a few sparse recruits, David and her daughter to witness her meltdown.

"Mom, I would have been more concerned if I didn't see you like this." Eve said as she sat down on the ground beside her mother. "You lost dad, in your words, the only man you ever loved. It's okay for you to feel like this. It's okay if you're upset and emotional." _It just means you're becoming more human._ Eve kept that thought to herself, knowing that her mother might not appreciate her saying something like that.

"He was your father too, Eve. I am your mother. I should be the one comforting you." Selene knew that perhaps the training room was not a good place to be having this conversation, but neither of them was making an attempt to get up any time soon. "You shouldn't be comforting me. I should be able to do it on my own."

"I never knew Dad." Eve sounded heartbroken by this fact. "It's hard to be sad about losing someone you never met. But you two weren't separated until the day you were captured." She remembered the images she saw through her mother's eyes back when she was at Antigen. "He seemed like he was your world, Mom. Sometimes, even though I'm the daughter, I can be there to comfort you. You just have to let me and tell me what's going on in your head."

Selene stared at the glimmer of determination in her daughter's eyes. She wanted to tell her no, that she didn't need anyone to rely on, but that was what got her into this position. Perhaps, it would be okay to let her daughter in and rely on her a bit, and let Eve rely on her in turn. The realization set in that she wasn't alone despite having lost her mate. She had her daughter, and although she wasn't entirely willing to rely on her, perhaps it was a start for now.

"Let's retire to my room, Eve." She figured privacy was better for the impending conversation about Michael. She knew there would be more tears on her part, the topic of Michael still like a fresh wound on her heart, but she needed to get it out there.

A broken heart like Selene's would probably never heal, but having a daughter like Eve would ease the pain and make everything feel just a little bit better.

* * *

 **I'll try to get a new chapter of Beating of Their Hearts out soon!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
